


Determined

by Morning_Glory



Series: Trope Bingo Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Blood, Character in distress, Gen, Kidnapping, Trope Bingo Round 2, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory/pseuds/Morning_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Trope Bingo Round 2 for the prompt: Character in Distress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determined

Darcy and Jane are kidnapped by an enemy hoping to gain access to the Avengers through them. Darcy repeatedly offers herself up as the target, determined to protect Jane until help arrives.

 

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/106561803@N04/10469610885/)

Also posted on tumblr: [ Determined](http://silvermorningglory.tumblr.com/post/58907469227/darcy-and-jane-are-kidnapped-by-an-enemy-hoping-to)


End file.
